Fuji's Punishment
by Catkac
Summary: OT5 Fuji/Ryo centered Fuji rubbed Ryoma the wrong way, messing with Karupin. Now he needs to be punished. - One Shot


In their relationship it was obvious who the ultimate uke was. When they all had a fivesome (usually once a week since they could rarely find the time to all be together with school, college, and work in their way – twosomes and threesomes would suffice in the meantime since foursomes were forbidden for the simple reason of the last one feeling left out) Ryoma was obviously the bottom. Genichiroh and Kunimitsu usually held the position of ultimate seme, switching occasionally (the other three still didn't know who the uke was when those two had their 'reading time' in library).

Next came Syuusuke. He rarely let Keigo dominate him and even that was done with only the two of them under the showers – their morning routine to get their bodies moving. Ryoma, the last of the bunch, was _always_ the bottom. And when I say always, I mean ALWAYS.

Keigo, apparently, had his 'Monkey King' pride to keep and Syuusuke was a sadist – not a masochist (he considered Ryoma as such when he was in the mood and would show up with some really, _really_ weird toys to torture him – heck, he let him with a cockring, his erection straining, for two hours and it was later leaked out he forgot about the tied-up boy for Kunimitsu's pleasure – he didn't get sex for a week for punishment).

Ryoma could only dream of topping Kunimitsu and Genichiroh – and believe me, he dreamt, alright. With all the pent up frustrations and still being a virgin (front virgin, his backside was daily used), it was reasonable to be in a bad mood. And right now he was really angry. In fact, he was so angry, that steam was coming out of his ears and veins (imagine the manga/anime ones – they're cute) were popping on his face.

''FUJIIII!''

The angry shout was heard all around the house (''Khm!'' – Ah, sorry, Keigo – _mansion_), the other three boyfriends stopping what they were doing, listening intetly – they expected sounds of breaking furniture soon.

Ryoma was fuming. Not only did Syuusuke dare touch his precious cat, he had the nerve to go and color her beautiful (_beautiful_) fur in green. _Green_!

''No … Ryoma, baby, it's not what you think …'' Syuusuke, for once, knew this was bad. Touching the devil (cat, in this case) was forbidden in the house, since Ryoma didn't trust his boyfriends with the feline. But what was Syuusuke to do? The reincarnation from hell (Karupin) trampled all over his 'special' pictures, especially taken for the sole purpose of jerking off when the others weren't there (not that that happened often). How would he not be mad when he caught the devil cat making shreds of his naked boyfriends' sleeping pictures? ''It was the devil's fault …''

Ryoma got even angrier. ''So now you're saying the devil himself possessed you when you oh-so-artistically colored my treasure?!''

Syuusuke didn't know what to do. Ryoma saved him from guessing what his punishment would be when he made his way to Syuusuke, catching his ear and pulling.

''Itai! Itai, Ryoma … It hurts!'' Ryoma was now dragging him by his ear out of the kitchen.

When the other three, worriedly standing on the stairs (there were no breaking sounds so they were now fearing Ryoma drowned Syuusuke), saw them (the scene would actually be pretty funny if Ryoma's face wasn't red in anger and Syuusuke wouldn't be trying to keep the smaller boy from tearing his ear off) they leaned as close to the fence as possible to prevent Ryoma's I'll-kill-you-if-you-come-closer waves from affecting them.

''It's supposed to, _Syuu-chan_.'' Ryoma's voice was sugarcoated and shivers ran down the others' spines at the unspoken promise of more (pain, supposedly) to come. They only wached the two figures rounding the corner, and as soon as they were out of their sight they all sighed in relief.

''Wanna help him and risk becoming impotent?'' Keigo asked, looking worriedly as if Ryoma would return any moment now. The two stoics didn't even have to share glances to know they both shook their heads. A loud sound was heard as one of the rooms' doors was shut. They silently agreed to never do anything to the devil cat. Who knows what would happen to them?

*** ***

After the door was locked, Syuusuke found himself sitting on a chair. Ryoma tied his hands behind him, making him unable to run away – Syuusuke could've easily saved himself in the time the smaller was searching for ropes but decided not to – if he would he would probably get more than just a week without sex (A/n – he's obviously sex crazed, ne?).

Ryoma's face was calmer now, almost serene (it alerted Syuusuke to no end), and he closed the distance betheween them, carrying scissors. He slowly, almost making the tensai worry when the scissors touched his skin, shredded the boy's clothes. The first one to go was his blask shirt, pants and underwear (Syuusuke almost let out a sigh of relief as Ryoma didn't attempt to rid him of his 'intimate' part) following suit.

Ryoma made a distance between them, sitting on a chair. He crossed his legs, putting an elbow on his knee and supporting his head with his hand. The other arm was almost casually (Syuusuke could swear it was deliberately) placed near the boy's southern part.

''Ne, Syuusuke, do you know I'm still a virgin?'' A smile appeared on Ryoma's face and it wasn't pleasant-looking at all.

Syuusuke gulped. He had an idea where the boy was taking this conversation. ''Why, no, Ryoma, I had no idea.'' Well, he could at least try to talk his way out of this.

The boy almost jumped in excitement, playing a childish part. ''Hehe, then I'll let you have the privilege of being the first one to taste my virgin cock,'' he said in a sing-song voice.

'Aye, this wasn't my idea of being punished.' Now he knew he wouldn't be able to worm his way out of the said predicament.

''But,'' Ryoma continued, ''I'm too _lazy_ to make you excited on my own. So why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show, ne?'' Ryoma stepped to the plasma which was located opposite to Syuusuke and pressed some buttons. ''You should be happy,'' he didn't turn to look at the tied boy, ''you'll have front seats to a show others will never see.''

And with that the play button was pushed and Syuusuke was left watching a now turned-on plasma (A/n – not 'turned on' like that, you naughty reader, lol). Ryoma disappeared behind Syuusuke, letting the boy alone in the room as he went to the walk-in closet located in the corner.

At first, the screen was showing an empty elevator. Syuusuke wondered if all the cameras in the elevators were that good – usually the quality was bad, making the footage hard to decipher – but got his answer soon enough as two figures, pressed against each other, entered the narrow space. How could the quality be bad – he was looking at a full making out session Ryoma and Keigo were presenting him with in Keigo company's private elevator. Not only did he have a good view from above, where the camera was located, but the walls of the elevator had mirrors on them, reflecting every move the pair made.

Syuusuke watched as Keigo backed Ryoma against a mirror, lifting him and ravaging his neck (Syuusuke was definitely getting more footage like this later). The boy didn't even try silencing himself, moaning aloud and gripping the diva's hair.

''Horny again already? We just did it a minute ago on my desk,'' Keigo was smirking at Ryoma, all the while biting and sucking the latter's nipples through his shirt.

''Shut up, Monkey King,'' Ryoma tried to sound defiant but failed as he released another moan at the end of his sentence. The boys were now ridding themselves of their clothes, discarding them on the floor.

Only watching the beginning and Syuusuke found himself getting hard. The fire between the boys on the film was obvious, they wanted sex and they wanted it now. It didn't take long before Keigo was pushing inside Ryoma, both panting in exhaustion and wanting to grant each other release.

Syuusuke didn't even notice when Ryoma came back into the room. In the next moment he was blindfolded and the only thing he was aware of was that Ryoma turned off the TV. He tried not to make a sound, wanting to hear what the younger was doing. He heard footsteps nearing him and a soft thumpng sound as if something was placed on the floor.

''Ne, Syuusuke, now I wanna have some fun, too,'' Ryoma almost purred, ''Just like you had fun with my cat a while ago.''

Syuusuke, after hearing that, only hoped Ryoma wouldn't paint his hair green – what could be worse in this situation? Ryoma, seeing his boyfriend preoccupied with his thoughts, took an item from a box he previously placed on the floor and turned to look at the tensai's straining cock. 'Yes, this is going to be fun … for me,' Ryoma thought and closed the distance between Karupin's toy and the other's straining shaft.

''Aah … !'' A previously unkown sensation brought Syuusuke back to reality as he felt something soft drifting along his cock. It was teasingly light and he wanted more friction, trying to push himself against the thin object.

''I see I finally have your full attention,'' Ryoma smirked even though Syuusuke couldn't see him. ''You're probably wondering what is the thing you're so infatuated right now with, right?'' Syuusuke only released a quiet moan but it was enough for Ryoma as he continued, ''To tell you the truth,'' Ryoma sighed, ''I was quite disappointed when Karupin didn't want his new toy. You know, the wand-looking thingy I brought home awhile ago?''

Syuusuke remembered how Ryoma showed him a white, long, thin stick with a soft end a week or so ago. The younger boy was saying how he would play with the cat and was smiling happily at him – the only thing that last came to his mind before he 'ate him up' right in the middle of the hallway. Syuusuke nodded and hoped Ryoma saw his answer because replying was something he couldn't do right now as he was drowning in sensations the toy presented him with.

Ryoma saw what his teasing was doing to the sadist – he was panting, saliva trickling down his chin and shivering lightly with excitement. He threw the used toy away and searched his box again. Coming up with a bell tied on a red string, he smiled. He tightly tied the small item around Syuuske's cock which was dripping with precum.

Wanting to see how it would affect the boy, he commanded, ''Shake your hips.'' Syuusuke hesitated for a moment and for not complying immediately, Ryoma streched his arm, squeezing the other's pulsating rod.

Syuusuke's breath hitched and he instinctively pushed his hips, wanting more contact. A soft chiming sound was heard. ''Again,'' was the only thing Ryoma said before Syuusuke shook his hips again. He was now embarrassed at the sound the toy produced and he was sure he blushed when he heard the younger release a small laugh.

But what Syuusuke didn't know, was how his naked form was affecting Ryoma. The smaller boy was also hard' watching the other in his disheveled form. He took a few steps back and sat on his own chair. He slowly slid his pants' zipper down. Taking his cock in his hands he started pleasuring himself.

Syuusuke heard soft mewls – obviously trying to not be heard – from before him and his mouth slid wide open. 'Was he- ? No, it couldn't be.' But more of the sounds Syuusuke heard more he was sure the boy was jerking off in front of him. He was now desperate – he wanted his release but couldn't rub his erection anywhere.

'' … ase … '' Ryoma heard Syuusuke mumble something. He momentarily stopped with his ministrations. ''What was that?''

''Please,'' Syuusuke now repeated, ''do me.'' The direct request shocked Ryoma. He knew the sadist was sometimes – rarely – playing the uke but to sound so desperate … Ryoma would think of him as a masochist if he didn't know him better. After the initial shock he smirked. He walked to the boy, releasing his tied up hands. Syuusuke wanted to remove the blindfold but he stopped him. ''No, keep it on.''

He led the boy to the bed and threw himself on it. Syuusuke was left standing. ''Now, if you want your meal you have to take it yourself. Undress me without using your hands.''

Syuusuke was already handicapped with not being able to see but he made his way on the bed feeling for his smaller lover. He hovered over him and lowered his head. He grabbed Ryoma's shirt with his teeth pulling it up. When he made it past his nipples he bit the buds, licking and sucking them. Ryoma let out a moan.

Satisfied with himself, Syuusuke went lower, now biting the boy's pants at his feet. He pulled one side and switched to the other until he got them off completely. He traced paths of saliva with his tongue all the way up the younger's legs to the boy's waiting cock. He rubbed his cheek against the side, trailing kisses from the bottom to the tip. The boy underneath him was produching sexy noises and it made him want to explode.

He smirked to himself. He would give the boy the sex of his life. He left the pulsating area in search of the boy's lips. Their tongues battled and he positioned himself over Ryoma's shaft. ''Now,'' was all the warning Syuusuke gave before he lowered himself on Ryoma's cock.

Surprised by the tight heat enveloping his cock, Ryoma pushed up. Syuusuke wasn't expecting Ryoma to thrust in him and he let out a loud cry.

''So … sorry … Ah!'' Ryoma mumbled, trying not to push in Syuusuke again by holding the other's hips. Syuusuke now ignored the previous order, pulling the boy on top of himself. Ryoma, not expecting the action, pushed himself even deeper.

''Ryoma, would you be as kind to take the cloth off my eyes?'' Not waiting long, Syuusuke felt the piece of silk slide off to the side and he opened his eyes. Looking at the boy, he wound his legs around the younger's waist, pulling him in. ''You can move now.''

Ryoma was barely containing himself not to fuck the other one senseless, like the wild animal he felt he was. He slowly pulled back, sliding out of the hot cavern and plunged himself in with force. Syuusuke yelped and at that Ryoma said, ''This is a punishment, after all,'' as if it would excuse his animalistic pounding into the boy.

Ryoma had never felt such an urge to come, he wanted to explode, let everything lie in the clouds of heaven. He barely heard the bell on Syuusuke's cock that was ringing with every move they made. He unlaced it and grabbed the other's hot shaft. He started moving his fist with the thrusts he made. Syuusuke wound his arms around the other, pulling himself toward the boy, biting on his neck.

Ryoma couldn't take the sensation anymore. He gave the last few thrusts, hitting Syuusuke's prostate and came. Syuusuke, feeling the hot white liquid filling. him came as well, helping Ryoma move his fist on his cock. The smaller boy collapsed on the other, breathing harshly. He gave a sloppy kiss to his boyfriend.

Syuusuke returned the kiss and they languidly slid their tongues against each other. After some time – it could have been minutes or hours, they didn't care – they made their way to the bathroom, slipping into the hot bath.

''I still didn't forgive you, you know,'' Ryoma made an effort to break the silence.

''Didn't I sacrifice myself enough?'' Syuusuke's tone was teasing.

''Nope. And you broke my order.'' Syuusuke remembered he wasn't supposed to touch the boy with his hands.

''Then how can I make it up to you?''

Ryoma gave him an evil smirk.

*** ***

Genichiroh, Kunimitsu and Keigo were worried. After hearing Syuusuke's loud scream when sitting in the living room (a floor and 50 meters away from where the other two were – not to menchion the closed door) they became restless. After what seemed hours Syuusuke and Ryoma finally came down.

Keigo immediately raced to them but stopped in the middle of the room. He stood there, dumbstruck. The stiocs, following the diva stopped as well, all of them staring at Syuusuke's shirt. It was sporting an interesting inscription on its front.

'Property of Echizen Ryoma,' it said.

Ryoma only smirked. What would they say when they would see the backside, he mused. At that Syuusuke turned to Ryoma who was standing behind him.

''Wanna grab a bite?''

''Un,'' and they were gone, the other three loking at Syuusuke's back: 'Echizen Ryoma's _exclusive_ uke.'

~ END ~


End file.
